The Cabin Camping Trip!
by Fate12343
Summary: Nanoha, Fate, and Vivio take a family vacation along with the others, for a week away from work. Though, its not as easy as it seems, and takes a few turns. For Vivio's first trip.. Will she stay sick, or will she get better? Will something worse happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A simple day for everyone at the TSAB. Nanoha sat and drank coffee with Fate, who had been out at work all night. "Fate-chan.. Are you sure you're ok?" She asked. "I'm fine. I got a bit of rest when I got home." She smiled at her best friend. Nanoha returned the smile. "Well that's true, but Vivio was up sick all night too.. I think she has heat stroke.." Nanoha stirred her coffee again. Fate nodded and took a drink of hers. "Just when we're about to go on vacation, Vivio gets sick.. It's a nice place though. I can't believe we got a week off with everyone."

The blonde stood up, and rinsed out her cup. They had been in their room with their daughter, and cleaning up a bit. Vivio, still not feeling well, was laying on the couch watching T.V. "Nanoha-Mama..?" She asked. "Yes Vivio?" Nanoha asked, making the bed. "We leave tomorrow right?" She asked. "Yeah, we do. Only if you're feeling better though. So you need to drink lots of water. Heat Stroke is hard to get over." Nanoha walked over, and placed Vivio's water bottle beside her. "Ah, Fate-chan. Can you get me the suitcases please?" "Sure." Fate went off to grab them.

The brunette pulled clothes out of dressers, and spread them out. "Vivi-" She noticed that she had fallen asleep, and smiled a bit. "It can wait.." "Nanoha, here." Fate placed Nanoha's suitcase on the bed. "Thanks." She said. "You should start packing your things too."  
"I will, I promise. Are we taking the van?" Fate asked.  
"The blue one." Nanoha said. "Its a four seater. We took the back seats out for more room. I'm so happy that we finally get time off."  
"I agree, Vivio seemed exited too. You'll do your mission tonight, and then be back for bath time, right?" Fate asked.  
"I should be. If I'm not, make sure she takes a nice bath, and wash her good.. She's been sick, so we need to make sure she's clean." Nanoha packed her bathing suite, and two towels into her suitcase.

Fate looked through her drawers, and pulled out PJ's, and under garments for herself and Nanoha. They each packed sepretly, and then stacked it by the door for the morning. "Alright, and its only 11am." Fate smiled. "I'll go do some paperwork, and then before you know it, I'll be on lunch."  
"Ok, bye Fate-chan!" Nanoha waved as her best friend walked out of the room.  
"Nanoha.. Mama.." Vivio said. Her bunny floated around.  
"Ah, Vivio, are you ok?" Nanoha walked over and placed a hand on her daughters head. "Come on.. Lets get you some medicine to make your tummy ache go away." She picked up her child, and placed her on the counter.

Nanoha pulled out a sippy cup for Vivio. She was seven years old now, but still dressed the same. Her device, which was actually a stuffed rabbit, was called Sacred Heart. Though, she never really used it. Good company, but she'd pass on instant growing pains.. Vivio shuddered. "Nanoha-Mama.. Are we still going tomorrow? I really want to go camping.. Aunty Hayate said that her and the others would just be down the road, is that true?" Nanoha laughed a bit.  
"Seems you're feeling a bit better." She handed Vivio the cup with the medicine. She took it, and then grabbed her sippy cup. "Yes Sweety, its true." She picked up her daughter and carried her to the bed. "We'll be staying in a cabin with Fate-Mama, and Arf too. Just down the road, is Aunty Hayate's cabin. She'll be with Zafira and the others."  
"Ok Mama.. I'll get better so we can go." Nanoha tucked in her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Oh, and Mama.." Vivio's voice was sleepy.  
"Yes...?"  
"Do you work tonight?" She asked, hugging Sacred Heart. Her eyes closed.  
"Yes I do."  
"Be home for bath time Mama.." She drifted off to sleep. Nanoha looked down, a sad look on her face.  
"I'll try baby girl.. I'll try.."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks for the reviews guys! I got on my e-mail account to delete some mail, and message my work, and I saw all the favourites and reviews :) That makes me happy! Thanks so much. Here's chapter 2 for you all.

* * *

Fate sat at her desk, working on anything that could be finished before the break. Other stuff would need to wait. She checked through her missions, and smiled, knowing that most would be transfered. Nothing had risen up in the past 7 months. All they did was go on little missions to secure the area, and sometimes found wild sprites. Sometimes, saving a ship from sinking, or a family from a house fire. Nothing to do with their magic most of the time.

Fate yawned, as she was bored from looking over so many words. She signed a few pages, then typed out a report from last night. All she did, was fight off a pack of Sprites, and that was it. Nothing more to it. It was a pretty big pack though.

_Report for July 17th._

_Fought Sprites that seemed to be a mix of a lion and dog. The pack seemed to hold anywhere from 7 to 15 of them. Only 2 got away, and Nanoha will be looking out for them on July 18th. Remains picked up, and desposed of._  
_Mission completion time: 8:45pm._  
_Started at: 7:34pm._  
_Injuries: Damage done to Barrier Jacket, not physical body._

_- Fate Testarossa-Harlown_

She sent in her report, and smiled. It was lunch time already. The day was going by so fast, and she was already bored of work. She got up, and picked up Bardiche. "Let's go get something to eat." She said.  
**"Yes Sir." **He spoke. She smiled a bit more, and kept walking

* * *

Nanoha sat in the living room part of the dorm. Fate wasn't suppost to be back until about 2pm, so she had time to think. "Raging Heart.. What do you think this vacation will be like..?" She asked.  
**"Master. I sence a strange feeling from you. Are you alright?" **Nanoha laughed a bit.  
"I'm ok, I promise. I'm just stressed is all.." She layed down on the couch. Raging Heart started to glow, and then proceeded to hover around.  
**"Master, I am always here for you, if you need someone to talk to. You also have Fate, and Hayate. I'm sure, Bardiche and I would not mind hearing what you need to say." **Nanoha smiled a bit, as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Raging Heart.. Remember when I turned 13..?" She sniffed. "I thought I wasn't strong enough, so I kept training and training.. But my training led me to failing.. I was so stupid Raging Heart. I wasn't born with magic, like Fate-chan... I wasn't given old magic like Hayate!" She was screaming her tears out now. As they rolled down her face, Raging Heart floated, before turning into her staff mode and floatin infront of Nanoha.  
**"Master. Please, listen to me." **The staff floated there. Nanoha reached out, and held it close to her.  
"Ok.."

Nanoha looked at the floating screens. "Is this.. A Good idea?" She asked.  
**"You were given power, when Yunno was fighting." **She saw the dream she had as a child, and when she first met Yunno. Everything that played out. Her meeting Fate, fighting with her, and then them becoming friends. All the video messages, and then them meeting again for the first time. (A/N: Bassed off the movie) When they hugged after so long, and then Fate moved. When they had gotten their linker core stolen.. Then fought with the knights. She watched as she listened to Raging Heart.

* * *

I'd keep going, but I've been put in tornado watch, so I got to go ;~; Byee!  
- Fate12343


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, I was out last night. Here's chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

Nanoha watched the screens. **"Your power had very much potential when you first got it. You were very strong, and adapted well. You forced yourself to grow, and though it was tough, you proved it was worth it." **Nanoha held onto her staff tighter. She knew these things were true.** "Past your limits, and beyond. You followed your dreams Master. Now you have a Daughter, and a family. Please.. Smile.**  
"You're right.." Nanoha said. "And tonight's mission, won't stop me. It will be tough, but me and you now have a chance to prove our true power." Raging Heart returned into a gem, and floated around Nanoha.

* * *

Vivio had slept for about an hour, and was still out. Fate had just come in the door, and was looking around for Nanoha. "Nanoha?" No answer. "Nanoha?!"  
**"Fate." **Raging Heart said.  
"Ah, Raging Heart." She smiled when the gem floated over. "Where's Nanoha?"  
**"Master is sleeping." **Raging Heart floated over to the couch, where Nanoha was asleep. **"She had cried for some time, I do think her sickness is trying to take over again. We must make this camping trip memorable."  
**"I agree.." Fate carried the brunette to bed, and tucked her in.

* * *

Later that night, Fate was in the bath with Vivio, who had recovered, and they were waiting for Nanoha. "Nanoha-Mama should be home soon, right?"  
"She should be. But let's get out of the bath now. I think its time we finish packing your things, and have a snack, don't you?" The little girl laughed, and crawled out of the bath, and ran across the floor. She dried off, and pulled on her Pj's, then ran out to the kitchen area. Fate did the same, and then walked out, draining the water.

10pm rolled around, and Fate got a little worried. Vivio had a snack, and was now cuddled up infront of the TV, waiting for Nanoha to come back. When she came in the door, she said sorry, and went for a bath. When she came out, she smiled, and helped Vivio finish packing.

Everything was placed at the door, and ready to go. Only they would need to leave tomorrow. They all snuggled into bed, and fell right off to sleep, excited.

* * *

In the morning, Fate was first to wake up, so she brought all the stuff down to the van. She put Vivio's booster seat in it, and then arf came down in her teenage form. "Fate!" She smiled.  
"Oh, Arf." She smiled at her familiar. "It's been a while in that form."  
"Yeah, well.. I wanted to change it up you know. Where's Vivio? I want to show her." Arf wore her old clothes, a simple tank top and shorts. Fate laughed.  
"Nanoha is getting her dressed, and then we'll be on our way." She started the car. "You have the cooler, right?" Fate asked.  
"Yeah, and we'll buy some stuff on the way there. I'll go get the cooler." She ran off.

Nanoha came down, with Vivio, who was running to the car. "Fate-Mama! I'm all better!" She smiled. Vivio was in a light blue dress, and her hair was up with blue ribbons.  
"Well that's good. Arf has something to show you when she gets back." Fate smiled, and put Vivio in the car.  
"Arf-san?" Nanoha asked.  
"She's gone to get the cooler." Fate explained. "Did you bring down some of the snacks?"  
"Yeah, I packed them in the box in the back." Nanoha said.

Just then, Arf came back to the drive off area. "Here's the cooler!" She stuck it in the back. "We'll go shopping and pick up our supplied in a minute." She got into the car.  
"Whao.. Arf, you look so cool all grown up!"  
"A-Ah, yeah. Fate created me to be older once we left our home world, so I could help take care of her."  
"Whoa!"

About five minutes later, Fate was pulling out of the TSAB, ready to start the vacation. Hayate and the others were in the Van behind them, happily driving. They had walkie-talkies to talk to each other. "Can we get some coffee or something?" Hayate's voice came through the walkie-talkie, since Signum was driving.  
"I think that's fine." Nanoha said, looking at Fate who nodded. They drove to the closest Tim Hortons, and drove in.  
"Welcome to Tim Hortons, can I help you?" A voice asked. Fate leaned out the window a bit, and spoke.  
"Can we have, a box of 40 timbits, and two large double doubles." She said.  
"Sure, please drive up." Fate drove up to the window, and payed.

After getting coffee, the drive continued. It wasn't to far away, about 3 hours drive if you got the groceries and made pit stops.

* * *

They packed up the food from the grocery store, and got back in the car. "Nanoha-Mama, we got a lot of stuff, didn't we?" Vivio seemed exited.  
"Man, now we're only about 50 minutes away! I'm so exited!" Arf said. "Now, let's go!" She smiled. Nanoha laughed a bit, and looked at Fate, who started the car. They pulled out of the parking space, and continued.

Once they were down the road, Hayate's car was the first to stop, seeing as how they were the first cabin. They waved, and drove up five more minutes, and parked their car. The cabin was beautiful, with a deck and everything. There was an upstairs, with three rooms and a bathroom. On the main floor, a kitchen, and a bookshelf, with a couch and small TV.

They went in, and unpacked. Loading food into the small working fridge, and the cupboards. A few snacks were on the table, and some on the counter. Nanoha tried to place things in certain spots. Vivio was trying to choose between two swim suites with Sacred Heart. "Blue.. Or pink..?" She asked. Sacred Heart shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate unpacked her things, and smiled. She was finally off work, and Vivio was out of the District for a while. "Fate-mama! Arf-san is gonna take me to the beach, ok?"  
"Sure thing you two. Just be safe.."  
"Ok!" Vivio ran off, Arf behind her. Nanoha walked in.  
"Man.. The whole kitchen is unpacked now. Ah, you put away my stuff for me?" She laughed a bit. "Thanks Fate-chan!"  
"No problem Nanoha. Hopefully we can actually relax out here.. Though, I heard there's a lot of storms out here." Fate said, folding a pair of shorts and slipping them away.  
"Well if it comes down to it.. Just use Thunder Fall!" Nanoha laughed.  
"I-It's not like that! Nanoha! Don't make fun of my magical skill like that.." Fate blushed.  
"Mou, Fate-chan. It's ok! I think it's really impressive. Though, I have Starlight! Ah! Did you hear? Apparently on this island, there's a relic that lets you go back in time or something.."  
"That's pretty cool." Fate said, sitting on the bed. Nanoha nodded.  
"Wait, I'll go get the book!"

Nanoha came back with the book, that she had grabbed from the District. In a Cabin ground about 2 hours west of district 12, past Highway 45, is a relic. This relic, allows only two people to go back in time, to their younger selfs, but anyone else who gets sucked in, is forced back with them. The two that activated it, change ages, but the others, stay the same age as they are.  
"We need to do this!" Nanoha said.  
"Oh yeah, great plan. Cause I'd just love to be sucked back in time! Who knows how far back it goes!?" Fate said.  
"Mou.. Fate-Chan.." Nanoha laughed. "Come on, let's sit outside with Vivio and the others."

They walked outside, and saw that Hayate and Vita were there. "Oh, hi there!" Hayate said.  
"Hello!" Nanoha smiled and sat on one of the beach chairs. She watched as Vita and Vivio made a sand castle.  
"We need a moat!" Vita said.  
"Ok!" Vivio started to dig around the castle, cheerfully.  
"Maybe if you guys had sea shells, it'd look a lot cooler!" Arf said. She changed to her pup form. "Come on, let's go!"  
"Ok!" The three girls ran off together.  
"Ne, Hayate-chan. Did you know, that there's a relic somewhere around here?" Nanoha said.  
"Yeah, I heard about that.. It takes you back in time." Hayate said.

As the older three talked, the others came back with sea shells, and Arf had something in her mouth. "Fate!" Arf said after turning into a human again. "Check this out..." Arf tossed it over.  
"Huh? Isn't this that thing from the book Nanoha..?" Fate asked the brunette.  
"It is!" Nanoha laughed a bit. "I bet you it's some toy. Let's try it!"  
"Mou... What if it works?"  
"Come on! Say the magic words!" Hayate chanted.

The two best friends looked at eachother, and each held on. "Ignite the flame that lies within, for I shall not repeat my sin. If I do, go back in time, to claim what is right fully mine!" Both called out.  
"Awe... Bummer." Arf said. Just then, Nanoha's magic circle appeared, as did Nanoha's.  
"Eh?!" Hayate said. The whole group got sucked in, and before they knew it.. They were traveling back in time.

* * *

Nanoha opened her eyes, as she was just waking up. "Where...?" She asked. She covered her mouth, hearing her voice. "Oh god, no, am I..?!" She ran up, and looked in the mirror. "Oh my gosh, I'm a kid again!" Nanoha shook a bit. She picked up her cell, and tried to call Fate. Her phone said that the number didn't exist, so she grabbed Raging Heart, who was sitting on the bed side table, and got dressed.  
_Good going Nanoha.. You went back in time, and now if you try to change anything, you'll mess up the future big time! You can't just go and talk to Fate... or can you? No, you shouldn't. The book said, only the two that grabbed it went back.. Which means- _"Vivio!" She gasped.

* * *

Hayate opened her eyes. She was inside of a small house. "What the..." It wasn't her house from this world, that's for sure. Just a small house. Arf, Vivio, and the knights all stood there.  
"Hayate.." Vita said.  
"Vita-chan.. I see we didn't age down." Hayate sighed. "Then again... I wonder where Nanoha and Fate are.. Ah, wait! If this is the past... Isn't there a past me still? Arf too..."  
"Ah, that might be a problem.." Arf said. "I'll need to stay sharp."

* * *

Fate was confused. "What... Happened.." She asked.  
"Fate?" Arf asked, comming out from a room. "I thought you'd still be asleep."  
"Oh, no, its ok. I... Uhm... Wasn't, tired?" Fate said. _I can't change the past, I need to keep going for as long as I can.. Hopefully, mother won't... Mother.._


	5. Chapter 5

Fate looked out the window. Her black dress was on, and her old hair style up. "Fate, come on, let's get going. the Jewel Seeds won't seal themselves.. Though I don't know why that woman wants them." Fate then knew.. She would need to fight Nanoha if they didn't go back soon. They had become themselves, but if the others were dragged in, they were going to upset this time line.  
"You're right..." Fate said. "Let's go." She pulled on her cape, and the rest happened by itself.

* * *

It was settled. All of them had been pulled all the way back to the Jewel Seed Incident. Both Nanoha and Fate knew that they'd have to fight, to try to not mess up time... Both were very upset. Being in a younger body, and repeating history, was going to suck! So far, the following was confirmed.. Hayate, the knight, Vivio, and Arf hadn't been turned back, but Hayate and Arf were at a younger age on this world, so they had to be careful. Nanoha and Fate were already half way into the Jewel Seed process. Cartridge had been completely removed from their device until they got back, and, on top of that, they were freaking 9 years old!

* * *

Nanoha kept running, trying to get somewhere, without messing up the balance of things. "Raging Heart... What can we do?"  
"I understand that we were taken back quite a bit. May I ask, what you have in mind?" She asked.  
"I see.. So you do know that we're still here." Nanoha ran into the bushes, and sighed. "Well.. I can't talk to Fate-chan.. I need to find us a way out of here.."  
_"Hayate-chan.. Can you hear me?" _Nanoha focused on the older Hayate, and waited.  
_"Yeah, Nanoha. You're ok? You're not hurt, right?"  
"No, Im ok." I need you to do something for me though.. You, and the others, need to find the pod that gets us back there. It was scattered around here somewhere, but I don't know where." _Nanoha ordered, hoping it would work.  
_"Understood! Good luck!" _With that, it was over.  
"Raging Heart... I need you to tell me, what was today." Raging Heart started to glow, and then started to shine. A screen popped up, telling Nanoha what day it was. "The day where you and Fate collide.. Oh! We're going to the factory!" Nanoha started running, and then she felt the Jewel Seed beating.

The force in which the Jewel Seed was, helped a lot. Nanoha got there, and saw that Fate was there. _"Fate-chan.. Just like before.."  
"I know.. Let's do this.."_ Fate replied. Nanoha looked at her. Fate withdrew Bardiche, with a flash of yellow light. (A/N: Going by the movie)  
"Get Set." He spoke. Nanoha did the same, with a pink flash of light, then Fate got ready.  
"Uhm.. Fate.. Chan?" Nanoha asked. She knew that this all depended on both. Fate looked surprised for a second.  
"Fate... Testarossa.." Nanoha smiled.  
"I just wanted to talk to you, that's all." She said. Fate glared.  
"I won't let you have this Jewel Seed, got it?" Her clothes started to glow, then her barrier Jacket was on. Nanoha sighed.  
"Neither will I." She said, as her clothes changed. "I wanted to ask you why. Why do you need the Jewel Seeds.. Why do you have a lonely look in your eyes..?" Fate gasped, then glared. "If I win, will you tell me all about it?"

There was a pause, before both girls charged at eachother. _"Here we go.. Fate-chan.. I'm sorry, that you need to get hurt this way."  
"No, its ok.. I'm fine." _Just as they were about to collide, a silver light flashed.  
"W-What?!" Nanoha jumped back, as did Fate. Out came Hayate, who looked at the girls.  
"Stop right there you two!" She called. "I am Hayate Yagami of the Time Space Administration Bureau!" She binded both girls.  
"I do think.. We have somewhere we need to be."

Arf shot at Hayate, who blocked it. _"Hayate, what the heck?!"_ Nanoha asked. Fate broke free, and ran for the Jewel Seed. Only this time, she actually grabbed it, then disappeared.  
"Fate-chan!" Nanoha called. Arf followed where Fate flew. "Hayate-chan, you're going to mess this up!" Nanoha yelled.  
"Mess... What up..?" Yunno asked.  
"Ah, Yunno-kun!"

All three stood and looked at each other. Yunno demanded an answer, so Nanoha had to give one.. But.. How?


	6. Chapter 6

Nanoha and Hayate stood there. "So.. You're not from this world?" Yunno asked. Nanoha shook her head, but then picked up the ferret. "Nanoha, I don't.. Understand.. I mean, I understand that I'm not from here, but you?"  
"Yunno-kun. I'm just from a different time zone.. You're all grown up in that world." Nanoha smiled a bit.  
"Really? Well.. What happened to me?" He asked.  
"You became a librarian, and you help out a lot! It's cool now Yunno.. But I need your help to get back." She stood up, Yunno on her shoulder.  
"I've been able to make sure this doesn't affect the area, and Vita and the others are with Vivio." Hayate told Nanoha. She gasped.  
"EH?! Oh no, Vivio! We need to go home soon! She can't see me like this! Not only that.. but it looks like this world is corrupting Fate." She shook her head. "We need to get out of here!"

Nanoha and Hayate were flying through the skies, with Yunno in the front of Nanoha's barrier Jacket, so he wouldn't fall out. "I'm still amazed.. So this has all happened before?"  
"Yeah, and now I need to get home." Nanoha said. "Raging Heart, wide area search! We need to find the item that brought me here." Nanoha said. Raging Heart blinked, and then sent out pink lights. Yunno looked a bit upset, but happy none of the less.

A yellow streak was in the sky. "F-Fate-chan!" Nanoha yelled. The blonde flew down, and beside Nanoha.  
"We need to get out, fast!" Fate said. "Arf knows, but she's pretty upset."  
"The real girls that are from this time line will re-appear when we leave Fate.. It's ok!" Nanoha assured her best friend.  
"Girls, we need to focus on finding that thing." Hayate said.  
"Area search complete. No findings." Raging Heart said.  
"This isn't good.." Nanoha closed her eyes.  
"Nanoha.. Let's check the ocean." Fate flew off, and the others followed.

* * *

After a good 30 minutes of being locked up, Vivio was outside with the others, running to where Hayate, Nanoha, and fate were. "I feel Nanoha's signal." Vivio said, in her teenage form. "She has to be around here!" Just then, they noticed that a barrier was being set up. "There! Above the ocean!"  
"Good, let's go!" Vita took off, and everyone else followed.  
"Fate!" Arf called. It was her child form, so Fate could tell the difference.  
"Arf!" Fate hugged her. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, Im fine! But we need to hurry, the others are onto us!" Arf mentioned.  
"Well.. We found it.. But.." Hayate said.  
"It's currently out of control." Yunno jumped off Nanoha's shoulder.  
"YUNNO-KUN!" Nanoha called out. He then changed to his human form. "AH! Yunno!" Nanoha flew down and hugged him. "I haven't seen you like this in forever..." Nanoha felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Shortly after, Fate had pulled it up and out of the water, and asked Nanoha to seal it, which she did. That's when it struck both girls. "It.. kinda looks, like a Jewel Seed.. but a lot of them, formed together." Said the brunette. Fate took out the Jewel Seed from before, and tossed it over to the clump.

As it started to glow, the other Jewel Seed was absorbed. Nanoha and Fate looked at each other. "What.. Is going-" Nanoha couldn't finish, because Vivio started to disappear. "VIVIO!"  
"Nanoha!" She called. "What's happening?!"  
"It's taking them back to their original world." Raging Heart said.  
"It's ok! Vivio, its ok!"  
"No, I don't trust it!" Vivio was crying.  
"Vivio, you need to go back!" Just then, Hayate, and the knights started fading as well.

* * *

Only Fate, Nanoha, and Yunno were left. "Nanoha.. The Jewel Seeds, that my mother.. That.. Precia.. Collected.." She looked at them, as they started to break apart, and take a new form.  
"To go.. Back into the past, and take it all back..." Nanoha said. "What have we done?"  
"We'll seal it!" Fate said, pulling out Bardiche. "We'll seal it for good, go back, then Yunno.. You need to leave it. They'll explode, and then this timeline will go back to before we showed up!" Fate said.  
"Ok!" Yunno nodded.

Nanoha opened a circle as did Fate.  
**_"I'm worthless... And can't do anything!"_**The words rang through Nanoha's head. _It's not true.. I know now, it's not true. _She thought to herself. Raging Heart started to collect power. _This camping trip.. Was the best thing.. For me to understand that I am worth something in a new way!_  
"Set... UP!" Both girls called. The Jewel Seed clump started to glow, and then both were back to their adult forms.  
"You got this!" Yunno yelled.  
_**"In the full force of what we took, reunite us, with the ones we**** look!"**_ They called.  
"Bye, Yunno-Kun!" Nanoha yelled. The Jewel Seed clump swallowed both of them up, and then shattered, turning into nothing.

Yunno stood there, as he watched the ocean. "Back to where I was.. right?" He sighed, and turned, flying into the white pit that was awaiting him.

* * *

Nanoha was being shook. "Mama!" She heard. Opening her eyes, there stood Vivio. "Mama.. Are you ok?"  
"Vivio!" She hugged her daughter. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah.. That was scary though.. Mama, you were so little.." Vivio smiled, then looked at Fate. "Fate-Mama, are you ok?"  
"Yeah.. Thanks." Fate was petting a small arf, who was asleep in her lap.

It seemed as though it all turned back to normal.. A flash that changed Nanoha's mind.. Not only that, but Nanoha felt confident now, as though she could complete her tasks properly this time. She liked that feeling.. "Picture!" Hayate pulled out her camera, and set the timer. They all smiled at the camera.  
**"Cabin Camping Trip!" **They all said together.

* * *

The.. End..

Thanks for the reviews, I know it's a short story, and kinda all over the place, but I'd like to get back into writing. Thanks so much guys! :)


End file.
